


Up at 8

by BananaKey



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaKey/pseuds/BananaKey
Summary: Tired Eunwoo gets home late from filming to find MJ absorbed in his own work. MJs always been mature to him, but now... Now his MJ hyung is all he sees.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo
Kudos: 13





	Up at 8

**Author's Note:**

> I dont care for grammar so sorry ahead of time 💜
> 
> Its like i care and dont at the same time lol.
> 
> This is my 2nd fic! Im very excited to have finished the idea lol. This has only been reviewed by me so sorry for any actual typos that arent me ignoring grammar lol.
> 
> Plz enjoy like a tasty pizza 🍕

Heavy. 

Eunwoos body and face felt so heavy. 

He couldn't wait to crawl into his bed once he was dropped off at the dorm. This weeks master in the house episode was especially physically demanding and he could feel every hop skip and jump from earlier. 

2:47 - he had to be up at 8. He could do this. 

Entering the apartment he noticed the living room light was still on.. it was MJ. The older boy was absorbed in his laptop, furiously typing while chewing the end of his hoodie drawstring. Eunwoo could tell MJ hadnt even noticed him walk in. 

It was funny seeing MJ quiet and focused. Was this what he looked like as a student? His dainty nose intermittently wiggling - face illuminated by the screen light. Effortlessly moving his hoodie's drawstring in between his soft lips. 

Instinctively Eunwoo let out a sigh, breaking MJs computer trance. 

"Crud eunwoo! Whered you come from?" 

"Sorry hyung, i just walked in" eunwoo chuckled. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Brainstorming for a song project im gonna work on for a special stage. You just got back? Wait what time do you leave?" 

"8" 

"Yikes" 

Eunwoo just nodded and placed his bag on the ground near the couch MJ sat on. 

"Aw is our face genius sweepy?" MJ grabbed eunwoos wrist and pulled him onto the couch. Eunwoo fell with solid plop. 

MJ giggled and rested eunwoos weary head on his shoulder. Eunwoo could hear MJ still chewing on his drawstring. 

"Your shoulder is so soft hyung, thank you" 

"Hey now, no comments about my body plz" MJ stiffened. 

Eunwoo snorted and leaned further into MJ, wrapping his arms around the olders torso. 

"Hyung, youre so beautiful you know" 

"Huh--?" 

"Just now i was standing there watching you type. You looked so focused and serious. So mature." 

Eunwoo felt MJs breath hitch a little at the compliments. Success.. 

He continued, "i just kept wanting to do one thing" 

Eunwoo lifted his head to look at MJs face. It was flushed. 

"You wanted.. to.. one what?" 

Eunwoo smirked and gently yanked the drawstring out of MJs mouth, eliciting a tiny yelp from the older. 

"Get that nasty thing out of there" 

And with a giggle eunwoo lightly pressed his lips to MJs. 

The chaste kiss only lasted a few moments before eunwoo pulled away from MJs frozen form. Eyes still shut tight, eunwoo knew he was shocked. 

"You shouldn't put things like that in ur mouth hyung, its probably bad for your teeth or something" 

MJ openes his eyes and let out a massive exhale. Eunwoo knew the wrath was coming. Bring it on. 

"What.. when..? Did you?" MJ stuttered as he cautiously touched his own lips and shivered. 

Eunwoo grabbed MJs shaky hands and forced the elder to look at him. "Hyung, i like you" 

"Holy..." MJ looked away - his cheeks deeply flushing. 

Eunwoo caressed MJs turned jaw. 

"MJ hyung, please let me kiss you again" 

MJ stared Eunwoo in his eyes. 

"You think this is funny, brat?" MJ snapped. 

"No, i want to hold you. I want you to let me adore you... 

I want to just exist by you. I want to think about you when im busy and away from you.. 

I just.. want to kiss you again hyung." 

MJs eyes began to water. "Ok" he meekly said as he glanced away. 

Eunwoo gripped MJs jaw and hungrily caught his hyungs lips again. MJ whimpered and threw his arms around eunwoos neck. 

Eunwoos tongue easily pushed past MJs soft lips and grazed their teeth together. 

Mj breathily pulled away. Eunwoo touched their foreheads together as they both breathed deeply. 

3:27 - he had to be up at 8. 

"Go sleep" MJ commanded. 

"Ok hyung.. 

Remember this please. Now that ive confessed, I can't pretend i didn't." 

"Eunwoo, eunwoo.. 

How could I ignore you?" 

Eunwoo snatched up MJs lips again. Laughing slightly thru the tender kisses. Peppering MJs forehead, cheeks, and chin with small affirmations of infatuation. 

"Ok ok! I get it! ..." MJ protested. 

"Please tho, you need to rest to work. Sleep well my prince." 

MJ held Eunwoos hand till he walked away - off to his own room. 

Eunwoo collapsed on his bed cocooned in pure happiness. His MJ hyung was finally his.


End file.
